Wait what? I'm a Nation!
by cosplaylover
Summary: Young college student Daina think that she's like every studen that expresses themselves untill one day she starts seeing hetalia characters and she begins to think that she's crazy  normal hetalia and nyotalia characters combined!


**I have no clue where this came from I think up random things a lot so I hope you like this.**

"Hey freak why don't you go back to the hole you crawled out of" A girl said to Daina.

"Sorry I have no idea what you're talking about, but I'll be sure to say hi to your dad tonight when he comes to see my mom" Daina said walking away from her dorm.

"What do you mean by that?" the girl asked Daina.

"Oh nothing forget that I said anything" Daina said walking off to her class meeting up with her best friend. "Man I hate people like that."

"Forget them, they're jealous of you" Daina's best friend Amanda said.

Daina was a young college student fresh out of high school. She is 19 about 6 feet tall. Her long brown hair was in a ponytail today and her green eyes had an annoyed look in them.

On their way to their world language class Daina saw someone from hers and Amanda's favorite anime. "Hey Amanda, doesn't that guy look like the male genderbent version of Belarus?" Daina asked astonished.

"He kinda does but it can't be, hetalia is just an anime" Amanda said dragging Daina to their class.

After their classes Daina thought that she was going insane. "Amanda I swear I'm crazy. I've been seeing hetalia characters all day! And that one guy that looked like France? I'm pretty sure he touched my ass" Daina said sitting at Amanda's table.

"Ok no hetalia for you for a month" Amanda said jokingly. "There has to be a reason" she said handing Daina a soda.

"The only one I can think of being crazy" Daina said taking a drink. "I need to get to karate class. I'll see you tomorrow" she said getting up and leaving.

At her Karate class Daina took a double take. China and Japan were in her class. "Ok no more hetalia for a while" she said to herself.

"You're not crazy aru" the man who looked like China said.

In shock Daina fainted. When she awoke she was in a limo surrounded by a few nations. "Holy shit I'm not crazy" she said to herself.

"No you're not, how's your head?" a voice asked. When Daina turned she noted that it was England who asked her the question.

"It's fine just a small bump, I've had worse" she said rubbing her head.

"Good now you must be wondering why we've been following you?" Arthur asked.

"yeah I would like to know that very much." Daina asked, knowing what would happen if anyone thought she was crazy.

"Bloody Americans not knowing proper English" England muttered before he started explaining. "I'm sure you know of the show from Japan called hetalia correct?"

"Yeah which is why I thought I was going crazy" Daina said.

"Well do you know of the nyotalia characters as well?" he asked her.

"Yeah my Ex got me to dress as the Fem version of Lithuania when we were dating" Daina replied.

"Well since we are real so are they" he said waiting for Daina to freak out.

"Wait… so that guy that looked like Male Belarus at my college was the real male Belarus?" she asked trying not to freak out.

"Yes, now about why we basically kidnaped you is because you're the female version of Lithuania"

Once hearing that Daina fainted again. Her? The female Lithuania? This has to be a dream. She thought.

The second time she woke up she was in a hotel room. "Damn this is a lot to take in" she said to herself as someone came out of the bathroom.

"So you're finally awake" a female voice has sent fear down Daina's spine said. When she looked she saw the normal Belarus.

"Yeah I'm awake, how long was I asleep?"

"About an hour so not too long" Natalia said walking over to the bed.

"Ok that's good at least" Daina said not noticing that Natalia was reaching for her knife.

"Natalia!" a voice that Daina could guess was Ivan's. "Don't hurt our new toy" he said.

"Then marry me big brother!" Natalia said chasing after Ivan leaving Daina alone realizing that she could very much die at any moment.

"Are you OK?" a voice asked snapping Daina out of her trance.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine" Daina said looking at the one who spoke. It was Toris, or her new brother.

"Don't be too frightened things aren't too bad with Russia" He said sitting next to her.

"What about those scars you have?" Daina asked.

"Uh well Mr. Russia can get very violent at times" Toris said trying not to frighten Daina.

"I see that's good to note" Daina said not as afraid as before. "Where are we right now anyway?"

"We're still in Colorado" everyone outside is debating on if you should come to the meeting with us or head straight to Russia" Toris said.

"Don't I need to pack? And tell my teachers?" Daina asked. "And how do I know that this isn't some scam?" she asked.

"Why would someone lie about this?" Toris asked.

"There are many sickos out in the world and some may try getting an innocent young girl like myself by tricking her like this." Daina explained.

"Well theirs a birthmark that all nations and their opposite counterparts have" he said rolling up his sleeve showing three short horizontal lines, the top one being very light almost his skin color, the next a bit darker, and the last being the darkest.

"So all of this is real" Daina whispered showing the underside of her forearm showing the same birthmark.

"Yeah it-"Toris was cut off when Ivan and a female that looked a lot like him came in.

"Privet. You must be Daina" the female said. "I'm Anya you'll be living with me starting next week. I'll be giving you enough time to say you're good byes, pack some clothes, and transfer out of your school" she said.

"Ok thank you" Daina said feeling intimidated by the woman. "But what do I say to my friends when I tell them that I'm suddenly leaving?"

"Scholarship program" Anya said bluntly.

"Ok that's what I'll tell them then." Daina said not wanting to be her usual mouthy self in front of the terrifying Russians.

Once everything was settled Daina was taken back to her dorm room to start packing. The next day she had a big problem. Jessica, the schools head cheerleader was out to get her.

"Hey! Freak! How the hell did you know about my dad cheating on my mom?" she yelled.

"Because my mom has a big mouth" Daina said simply, walking away to class.

The week went by fast and Daina was dreading her Trip for life. "Why do you have to go to Russia?" Amanda whined as Daina packed the last of the things that she was going to bring.

"You know why Amanda, I can't refuse the program someone paid a lot for me to get in" Daina lied feeling worse and worse for it.

"when will you come back?" Amanda asked.

"I-I don't know I'm sorry." Daina felt as if she were going to cry. She heard a honk from outside and someone yelling in Russian. "I have to go. I'll try to email you when I get some free time" 'or when I'm not trying to hide for my life' she thought as she left her friends and family for her new life in Russia.

**A/N pretty short but I thought this up randomly, tell me what you think should I keep this going or not?**


End file.
